There's not a day that will go by when I won't think of you
by JunexSheWolf
Summary: Un petit OS sur ce que je pense qu'il va se passer dans le prochain épisode "New York City Serenade". / A short OS of what I thought it could happen during next episode "New York City Serenade".


**Salut tout le monde ! :D**

Voilà un long moment que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie ! Désolée, j'avais pas mal de travail et peu de temps à consacrer au reste... :/ En attendant, je reviens avec un nouvel OS, non pas sur Teen Wolf, mais sur Once Upon a Time. J'adore cette série et j'avais commencé à la regarder bien avant Teen Wolf. La saison 3 étant juste totalement géniale, je me devais de faire quelque chose ! Je suis une grosse fan de Hook et le couple Emma/Killian est juste l'OTP par excellence ! *0* Anyway, la deuxième partie de la saison 3 recommence dans moins d'une semaine maintenant, alors je me suis dit que poster mon petit OS serait sympa'.

En espérant qu'il vous plaise, voilà le résultat !

(Je le poste en plusieurs parties, parce que j'aime bien tout diviser ! Mais sinon, l'OS est normalement en un seul bloc !)

###

**Note de l'auteur :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Tous droits réservés à leur créateur (Dommage, j'aimerai bien que Hook soit à moi... *w* -okjesors-)

**Pairing :** Emma Swan/Killian Jones

**Musique :** New York - Snow Patrol

* * *

_There's not a day that will go by when I won't think of you._

Partie 1

Henry a pris sa douche pendant que je terminais de me préparer. J'ai enfilé un pull beige à col en V et me suis regardée dans la glace. Non, ça n'allait pas ! J'ai changé ainsi de haut trois fois de suite, pour finalement passer un pull à col roulé noir. Je suis sortie de ma chambre sans me retourner vers le miroir, agacée. J'étais nerveuse. J'avais l'étrange impression que l'homme qui avait frappé à ma porte un peu plus tôt ce matin n'avait pas fichu le camp. J'ai donc vérifié une nouvelle fois dans la petite lucarne pour m'assurer que le couloir est vide. Il l'était. Malgré tout, ce drôle de sentiment lové au creux de ma poitrine ne m'a pas quitté. J'ai tenté de m'occuper en attendant mon fils et quand Henry est enfin sorti de sa chambre et j'ai bondi sur lui, sacs et manteaux à la main.

Pas de trace de l'inconnu dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment, ni dans la rue, ni dans le reste de la ville. Au départ, je me suis retournée toutes les deux minutes pour vérifier que nous n'étions pas suivis. Mon anxiété avait presque disparu lorsque nous sommes rentrés de notre petite journée mère-fils. J'ai commandé des pizzas comme me l'avait supplié Henry et nous avons fini la soirée devant la dernière version du film «Peter Pan». Henry adorait les contes de fées, les légendes et les mythes ; tout ce qui touchait à ce genre de choses le passionnait et je me suis toujours demandé d'où pouvait bien lui venir son imagination débordante. Tous les dimanches soirs, pour lui faire plaisir, nous regardions un film fantastique de son choix, le tout accompagné de pizza -avec supplément fromage- et de chocolats chauds viennois saupoudré de cannelle. Ce dimanche soir ne fit pas exception à la règle.

Une fois Henry couché, j'ai attrapé la bouteille de Rhum, cachée au fond du placard des produits ménagers, et je me suis versée un fond de verre que j'ai siroté lentement, les yeux perdus dans la nuit étincelante des gratte-ciels de Manhattan. J'ai poussé un long soupir fatigué. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'endormais, bien au chaud sous mes couvertures.

__ Il n'y auras pas un jour qui passera sans que je pense à toi, murmura-t-il. Un petit sourire triste étire ses lèvres, mais je peux lire clairement l'effort énorme que ce geste lui demande. Lui comme moi n'avons pas la moindre envie d'en arrivée-là. Et pourtant, c'est la seule solution. Je lui rends son sourire, mais je ne réussis qu'à produire une grimace pitoyable._

__ Bien. Ce simple mot m'écorche la gorge. Il s'extirpe difficilement de ma bouche, alors que je tente de contenir les larmes qui perlent aux coins de mes yeux. Je dois rester forte. Son visage, je le grave dans ma mémoire ; je trace chaque détail de sa figure du bout de mes cils. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien, car je vais tout oublier. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de le faire. Je voudrais le toucher, lui dire à quel point je regrette certaines choses, à quel point je m'en veux pour d'autres. Je voudrais une fois, juste une dernière fois goutter au fruit défendu de ses lèvres. Je ferme les yeux..._

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Le cœur battant la chamade, j'ai fixé le plafond avec insistance, comme si la peinture blanche qui le recouvrait, avait pu venir recouvrir ce drôle de rêve. Et plus j'essayais de le repousser, plus les images me semblaient vivaces. J'ai pris une profonde inspiration, fermé les yeux, expirée longuement. Son visage se dessina, clair et net, devant la barrière de mes paupières clause. Je vis son sourire triste, ses pupilles assombris par le chagrin. Je pus presque sentir la brise chaude d'un début d'automne caresser ma peau et ébouriffer sa tignasse brune. Un frisson a parcouru mon corps. «Ce n'est qu'un rêve Emma !», me suis-je dit, «Ça ne veut rien dire !». Je me suis levée sur la pointe des pieds et je suis allée m'humecter le visage dans la salle de bains. Les mains posées sur le rebord du lavabo, je croise le regard de mon reflet dans le miroir. Pourquoi, lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, son visage m'a semblé si familier. Pourquoi mon cœur a eu un raté lorsqu'il a prononcé mon nom. Et pourquoi le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes m'ont paru si... Mes doigts ont effleuré ma bouche. J'ai secoué la tête pour chasser ces pensées étranges de ma tête. Je ne connaissais pas ce type. Je ne l'avais jamais vu et ce rêve bizarre que je venais de faire ne voulait strictement rien dire !


End file.
